Supernaturally Twilight
by Trixxie
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean hunt the Cullens. *JUST A FUN SHOT!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I was at work and I had a thought about this story. I thought Mandy would LOVE this mashup! So here ya go Mandy. Enjoy. =)

Prologue

The sharp sound of a bullet piercing metal echoed in the blackness of the night. 'Shit did I get it?' Dean yelled recocking his pistol as he crossed one foot over the other making his way to the barn door his bullet connected with.

'I think you missed it.' Sam said rolling his eyes as he loaded his shot gun.

'Alright hot shot, you get it then.' Dean said relaxing his stance and leaning against the barn door frame. Sam made a face as he put the shotgun into place, eyeing his target he nodded to his brother. Dean kicked the barn doors open and Sam fired. A scream of pain mixed with the dripping sound of sand exploded from the barn as fragments of their prey reveled. 'See, got em.' Sam said.

'Yeah, yeah.' Dean said slipping his pistol back into the waist of his jeans. 'Messy little sucker aint he.'

'Tribal warriors usually are.'

'Ah, time for some much needed R&R.' Dean said brushing himself off as he made his way back to his pride and joy; a 1967 impala.

'You know Dean I've been reading about this vampire coven.' Sam started.

'No, Sam. No.'

'It's in Forks, we were headed to Seattle anyhow.'

'Where the fuck is Forks?' Dean asked making a face as he gunned the engine.

'Washington, a little no-where town.'

'I'll say.'

'Look.' Sam pulled out a printed copy of the Forks Times from his bag. 'Strange disappearances, murders, giant wolves.'

'I thought you said Vampires?'

'I did, there is something fishy going on in Forks Dean. It would be irresponsible of us not to check it out.'

'What's her name?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The girl, there is always a girl Sammy.' Sam said nothing; he stared out the window watching the night pass. Dean laughed to himself and pushed the gas charging the Impala deeper into the blackness. After a quarter mile Dean flipped the radio on, letting the sounds of old rock and roll fill the car two octaves lower than Deans singing.

'Must you.' Sam said getting comfortable.

'Whatser name Sam?'

'You're still on that?'

'Name.'

'Why does there always have to be a girl?

'Name?' Dean sang, tormenting his brother.

'Bella. Alright, her name is Bella Swan.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The sky was its usual grey haze as the sun slowly rose hidden behind clouds the glowing radiance hidden from the small down below. Forks Washington, population 3121; looked like a bad dream. No major department stores, not even a McDonald's. The streets were bare as the morning started, Dean glanced as his watch it was 0630, he yawned.

'Maybe the vampires have killed everyone?' he muttered to himself as he pulled into the Forks Motel. He slid the Impala into park and pushed his door open the loud cracking of the unoiled metal woke his brother. 'We're here.' Dean said cheery.

'Yay.' Sam groaned.

'We can't check in yet, the Motel is closed until 8.' Dean said nodding toward the sign on the door.

'Wow.' Sammy said though a yawn.

'Some place you picked up Sammy.'

'Look, we've been in worse Dean. Trust me on this.'

'Ok brother.' Dean stretched his legs then retreated back into his car, pushing the seat back he relaxed. 'Wake me when we can check in.'

'Ok.' Sam nodded walking away from the car and into Fork's main street. After 2 hours of wandering Forks Sam wondered if what he had heard about the small town wasn't just folklore. Sam checked into the motel before waking his brother by slamming his hand on the roof of the Impala.

'Jerk.' Dean muttered rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'So?' he yawned.

'Seems quiet.' Sam said.

'A tell tale sign.'

'Come on, school starts soon.'

'It does indeed Inspector Martin.' Dead laughed grabbing his bag from the back of the car. Once they were in clean pressed suites the brothers headed for Fork's High school. Inside they flashed badges which claimed them to be with the Washington Board of Education. 'Random inspection.' Dead said seriously.

'Of course.' An older woman behind a tall desk nodded. 'Right this way.' She limped out from behind the desk and walked Sam and Dean into the principles office. 'These boys are from the state education board.' She said. Sam smiled at her his eyes focused on the smears of red lipstick against her yellowed teeth.

'Ah, from the state.' The principle smiled. 'What can I do for you boys?'

'Just an inspection sir, truly we'll be out of your way soon. We just need to walk around, talk to some of the students and teachers then we'll be on our way.'

'Of course, absolutely.' The principle stood and walked around his desk. Sam held up his hand and the principle stopped.

'Sorry, we have to do it alone. We can't have you trying to coerce your students, something the teachers feel threatened when the principle follows, you understand.'

'Oh.'

'We'll check in before we leave.' Dean offered pulling open the office door.

'Alright.' The principle sat back in his chair and frowned, Sam gave him a reassuring smile before following Dean into the cool wet morning.

'When did it start raining?' Sam asked yelling over the roar of an on coming truck.

'Now that is a truck.' Dean smiled admiring the large red beast. Sam looked at the truck studying the driver.

'That's Bella.'

'She's kinda pale.' Dean frowned looking the girl over as she jumped from the truck.

'The paper said she is like the vampire's pet.'

'What paper were you reading again?'

'What?' Sam asked offended.

'Miss.' Dean hollered over the crowed striding over to where Bella stood against her truck.

'Uh me?' Bella asked.

'Nice wheels.'

'Thanks.'

'My partner and I are from the school board, just checking out things. How long have you been going to Forks High?' Dean asked pulling out a notepad.

'Um, not long,' Bella answered her voice strained.

'You transferred in?' Sam asked joining Dean.

'Ya. I moved here from Phoenix.'

'Wow, Phoenix to here must be a hell of a change.' Dean laughed.

'What my partner meant is; what made you move?'

'I wanted to spend time with my father, he's the police chief.' Bella answered her eyes wandering. Sam watched her, glancing behind him to the cars arriving in the parking lot. Cars no student could afford.

'Who are they?' he asked.

'Sorry?' Bella said correcting her gaze and changing her tone.

'The guys with the fancy cars?' Sam continued.

'Oh, that is my boyfriend Edward his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.' Bella explained. 'The couple in the jeep is Rosalie and Emmett.'

'Ah, the Cullen family.' Sam said.

'Have they done something wrong?' Bella challenged.

'Of course not, they're grades are above average. As are yours, that's why were here.' Dean injected.

'Can I get to class now?' Bella asked her eyes glued to the ground.

'Sure.' Dean said stepping out of her way. Bella walked quickly to catch up with Edward.

'She's lying about something.' Dean said.

'She's protecting them.' Sam nodded staring at Edward. 'I think he can hear me.' Sam said.

'How we're way over here.'

'Just the look he gave me just now. Looked like he could hear what I was.' Sam paused. 'Thinking.' He added after a minute.

'Great, telepathic.'

'I don't think that's all.' Sam said looking toward a small thin girl whose eyes were directly on him.

'She's cute, but not really my type.' Dean said.

'It's like she's reading me.'

'It's like your dinner.' Dean laughed.

'Strange how the Cullen's all look a bit a like isn't it?'

'It is.' Dean nodded. 'Miss.' He yelled jogging over to the small girl.

'Yes?'

'My name is.'

'Dean.' She said before he could answer.

'Yes.' Dean said slowly.

'You're here to investigate the sighting of vampires and werewolves. You won't find anything here.' Her voice was sharp and high.

'I think I already have.' Dean smiled.

'Then you're wrong.' She smiled a wide smile before slipping her arm through the blond boy next to her and skipping into the school.

'Odd girl.'

'Vampire.'

'Its day light Sammy.'

'I know.' Sam said rubbing his temples. 'Just a feeling.'

'Oh. One of those.' Dean frowned.

'Something's up here Dean, I can feel it.'

'We have a problem.' Alice said slamming the front door behind her as she made her way though the Cullen home.

'Alice, don't slam the door.' Esme sighed running her duster across the spotless piano.

'A big problem.'

'What kind of problem?' Carlisle asked from his office.

'A human knowing too much kind of problem. A human who can see things like I can problem, a human and his brother come to kill us and the wolves.'

'Alice, you are being dramatic.' Edward sighed slipping into the space behind his adoptive sister.

'I've seen it.'

'I heard what they were thinking; I know what you've seen. It's laughable.'

'I'm worried, how is that laughable?'

'Because they're human.' Emmett laughed.

'Because they have the wrong facts. They're reasonable. We can talk to them.'

'Not without giving them the truth, then the Volturi.' Alice's voice drifted.

'Alice is right, if they suspect they'll try to kill us. If they know then the volturi could accuse us.' Carlisle said evenly.

'I'll talk to them.' Edward offered.

'Good.'

'Bad.' Alice said her eyes lost in the back of her head as she saw the future. 'He's watching me, he knows my gift. He knows my story. He wants Bella, they're scared for her.'

'Bella.' Edward said his voice now angry. 'What do they want with Bella?'

'They want her safe, they want to save her. From us, from Jacob. He's seen us. He knows.'

'Then he knows were not evil.'

'He doesn't believe that. He's seen to many lies. He doesn't think we could we tame.' Alice held her head. 'Fire. I see them lighting fires. I see our losses. Oh Jasper.' Alice lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thunderous clash.

'Alice.' Esme said rushing to her daughter's side.

'They will kill us.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Light from the open laptop filtered the room in a soft blue. Sam had long since closed his eyes to the hum of the TV and the loading of his latest vampire search. His dream was light, the sun was shining and Bella stood in a field her face was still so pale even in the sun. 'I want to help you.' Sam said. She smiled at him and took the hand of the boy she named as Edward. 'He won't hurt me.'

'He's a vampire Bella, let me help you.'

'He loves me.' She said her voice calm and smooth. In the shadows large wolves circled growling and panting. 'Jake no.' Bella commanded and the largest of the wolves whined.

'Bella?'

'I'm sorry Sam; we have to protect our coven.' She said smiling. The largest wolf lunged at Sam his sharp teeth ripping into Sam's arm. Dean fired a shot hitting the beast in the chest. 'Sam.' He shouted. 'Run.' Sam turned his legs already moving. He grabbed Bella as he passed her, yanking her along with him. She cried pulling herself back toward the vampire. The vampire looked surprised as Dean sparked his lighter and tossed it at the stone creature.

'Edward!' Bella screamed.

'Fire.' Sam said startling himself awake. 'Dean, the only way to kill them is fire.'

'Ok Sammy.' Dean mumbled.

'We have to help Bella, she's brainwashed.'

'Yup.' Dean said turning over in bed.

Sam sighed and focused on his laptop, the page he was waiting for now finally loaded. 'Wolves.' He said reading.

Sun peaked through the clouds when Sam and Dean finally left their hotel room. 'Day light Sammy, no vampires.'

'I know, there's something else I want to look into.'

'Wolves?'

'How'd you know?' Sam asked.

'You talk in your sleep.'

'In my dream Bella is being watched by these giant wolves and she's trying to protect the vampires and the wolves who both start attacking us.'

'Oh good, and I thought this one would be easy.'

'Something isn't right in Forks.'

'You're telling me.' Dean gunned the engine of the Impala.

'And the tribe descended from wolves?' Sam asked smiling sweetly at the woman behind the counter at the information booth.

'That's the rumor.' She said.

'Wow. Crazy.'

'Well ya if you believe it.' She laughed.

'Well Shelly.' Sam said checking her name tag. 'You have been very helpful.' Shelly blushed and nodded before handing Sam the map he'd gone in for.

'Enjoy your hike.' She said.

'I will.' He answered. 'So the tribe claims to be descended of wolves. Like actual wolves.'

'Ok.' Dean said pulling the car back onto the highway.

'Yup, according to Shelly the girl working in the booth, the cops have had some issues with hikers going missing in the woods and they were on the look out for bears. But she figures it was the wolves. Old legends say every few years the wolves are awaken and they hunt in the woods.'

'Wonder what wakes em up?'

'Clearly not a full moon.'

'Maybe vampires?'

'You think?'

'Maybe, think about it Sammy the vamps seem to be out in the day light so they clearly can't be here all the time. They have to feed sometime, they probably hit a couple hikers here and there, blame the new wolf infestation and head on to another spot.'

'Probably. But what's the point of keeping Bella then? It seems from my dream that both the wolves and the vamps protect her.'

'Maybe she's some powerful witch?'

'I don't think so Dean, in my dream you kill the mind reader, she freaks out, but you also shoot a wolf and she's livid. She calls the wolf Jake.'

Dean pulled the car into an empty space at LaPush beach. Kids lined the sand, some of them were on boards in the water but most of them were enjoying the sun.

'Hey Jake!' a boy yelled tossing a can to a tall muscular kid.

'Shit they grow em big down here.'

'Jake.' Sam repeated.

'Sammy?'

'Jake. The wolf.' Sam nodded toward the tall boy.

'You think that kid's a wolf?'

'What kid do you know is 7 feet tall with ripped abs?'

'Point made.' Dean nodded patting his stomach. 'Problem.' He added his eyes locked on a van of kids parking.

'Bella.'

'Yup.'

'Wonder if her boyfriend is with her.'

'I don't think Vampires like the sun Sammy.'

'Back to Forks for some hunting then?'

'You know I enjoy hunting over hiking any day.' Dean smiled.

'They're coming.' Alice said her eyes straight ahead of her. 'They're going to do it today.'

'Alice will you stop, they're humans for god sake.' Rosalie spat.

'He's not.'

'He who Alice?' Esme cooed.

'Sam. Sam Winchester.'

'What is he then?' Jasper asked slipping his arm around Alice.

'He's got a strange glow around him. Like an angel.'

'An angel?' Rosalie laughed.

'Rose that is enough. Alice is clearly shaken by this. It would be wrong to question her. We never have before, why now? Because you see them as simple humans?'

'No, because they are simple humans.'

'When Alice?' Jasper asked.

'Today. They were at LaPush but they've decided to come back to Forks. They're looking for Edward.'

'Edward will hear them coming.' Esme said.

'He's not listening for them to come.'

'We have to warn him.' Jasper said pulling out his phone.

'It's already too late.' Alice said her eyes closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Warm sun lit the area of the meadow, Edward stood in the center basking in the glow of the sun, waiting. Today would be the perfect day to ask Bella. The sun was out just enough to shimmer his skin but not enough that he would blind her. The meadow smelled like new flowers as they sprang to life from the damp ground. A rustling in the tree's caught Edwards's attention, he listened for the thoughts of the approaching but heard nothing, and a smile crossed his face. 'Bella.' He said.

'Wrong answer.' Sam said.

'Who are you?' Edward asked calmly.

'You're worst nightmare.' Sam said. Edward laughed, Dean joined him. 'What?'

'Seriously lame.' Dean said still laughing.

'You're the one Alice was warning us about.'

'One? What am I chopped liver?'

'Why can I not hear you?' Edward asked ignoring Dean.

'Hear me?' Sam said. 'Oh you mean read my mind.'

'Yes.'

'I don't know. Maybe I'm special.'

'Maybe. But I doubt it.' Edward shifted his stance to defensive. 'You think fire will kill me?' he asked looking at Dean.

'He saw it kill you.'

'Fire isn't a friend but it won't kill me.'

'Decapitation.'

'And then some.' Edward added calmly.

'You're not scared.'

'I've done nothing wrong.'

'You're a vampire.'

'And that's wrong?' Edward relaxed. 'You've seen many things; I can see that in your thoughts Dean. But my family is nothing like what you and your brother have fought.'

'Don't trust him Dean.'

'I've not asked you too.' Edward looked at Sam. 'Let me explain. Please at least give me that, then you shall do what you wish. I will let you leave without a mark, or you will try to kill me and fail.'

'Talk.' Sam demanded.

'My family and I are not hunters like you've seen. We do not prey on human life. We keep to the shadows of what our kind would call normal. We don't believe in murder for our survival. Animals aside, we don't kill humans. Bella is my girlfriend. I love her very much. She isn't a pet; she's not forced to be at my side. The wolves are friends also, but you are right. We are they reason they exist.'

'Dean!' Sam shouted. 'Stop thinking!'

'Sorry.'

'My sister see's you killing my family. I'm sorry I can't let that happen. If you attack I'll have to finish you.'

'What do you mean she see's it?'

'Like your dreams, she see's things that are coming. She sees the path people are on. Your path right now is to end my family and the wolves, I can't let that happen. I don't wish you any harm but I won't put my family and friends in danger. No matter how extended that friendship is.'

'A noble vampire.' Dean laughed.

'My family is not the savages you've encountered.'

'They all say that.'

'Yes, I bet they do.'

'How can we trust you? People have died. Hikers.'

'No, not hikers. Vampires. The wolves only kill vampires. They don't harm humans. Like us we don't' want unnecessary blood shed.'

'Sam, I don't trust him.'

'Your brother is worried I'm prolonging our meeting to await my family. I assure you they are not coming. I've not called them. I am only me.'

'Kill him and let's get the hell out of here.' Sam shouted.

'I don't know Sam; we've seen some pretty scary shit. This guy seems legit.'

'Why do you say that? He's brain washing you.' Sam shouted.

'Take a pill Sammy. The guy isn't threatening us, he's just talking. We can't kill everything we don't understand. Just listen to him Sammy.' Sam shook his head, the head ache that had started creeping into his brain when the entered the meadow was now aching fully.

'Dean.' Sam shouted holding his head.

'Sammy.' Dean jumped next to his brother, putting his arm around Sam steadying him.

'Can I help?' Edward asked closing the gap between them.

'Just stay back.' Dean said. 'Sammy what happened?' Sam's eyes were clamped closed, his teeth bared together. 'Sammy.' Dean coaxed holding his brother to him.

'I can help him, I can fix this.' Edward said.

'No stay back.'

'Dean.' Sam groaned.

'He needs a doctor.'

'I'm all he's got.' Edward reasoned. Bending his sunk his teeth into Sam's arm sucking the sweet nectar of his blood.

'Get off.' Dean screamed standing he pulled his gun from his belt and fired a shot. Edward ignored the heat in his temple and continued sucking injecting his venom with each sip. 'Fuck off.' Dean yelled tears running down his face. He fired another shot before Edward jumped from Sam's body and knocked the gun from Dean's hand.

'I've saved him.' Edward said his mouth full of Sam's blood.

'Sammy, oh Sammy.' Dean cried falling to his knees. Sam screamed in pain holding his arm.

'It burns.' Sam yelled.

'It will for a while just relax. Let the venom do its work. You'll be like me soon.'

'Fuck you.' Dean screamed flipping his Zippo lighter.

'Dean, no.' Sam said grinding his teeth as a wave of pain flowed over him.

'I won't let you.' Dean screamed lighting the meadow on fire.

'Dean no!' Sam yelled as his pants caught flame.

'I told you flame wont work.' Edward smiled. Dean pulled his hunting knife from his pants.

'Then I'll take your head too.' Dean said jumping over his flaming brother.

'Dean.' Sam called. 'Dean.'

'What?'

'You ok man?' Dean opened his eyes, it was dark.

'Ya, what happened?' Dean asked running his hand through his hair.

'When I shot the demon he exploded and the barn door hit you. You've been out for an hour or more.'

'Shit.'

'You ok?'

'Ya, had a crazy dream I guess.'

'Oh ya?' Sam laughed.

'Ya.'

'Let's get some pancakes.' Sam offered.

'Sounds good.' Dean nodded taking Sam's hand and getting to his feet.

'Have you heard of these books, Twilight?' Sam asked as Dean drove towards the I-Hop.

'Twilight?'

'Ya, some vampire novel.'

'Never heard of it.' Dean said blushing slightly.

'You should read it, novels like that are probably based on facts you know. We should check it out.'

'Or we could just get some pancakes and relax a bit.'

'Ya, we could do that too.' Sam agreed turning to look out the window. A grin planted on his face.


End file.
